¿Solo amigos o algo mas?
by Kiryu Zero
Summary: Dos amigos sienten lo mismo el uno por el otro, sin embargo, ninguno es capaz de demostrar sus sentimientos por temor al rechazo. Aunque eso puede cambiar el día en que menos se lo esperan y en la situación menos esperada.


Muy bien, en lo personal me gusta mucho esta pareja y escribí esta historia hace tiempo, espero les agrade.

* * *

**¿Solo amigos o algo más?**

**Capitulo único.**

**Un aniversario diferente.**

**Pensamientos de Daisuke.**

¡Hoy es un día especial! Ya han pasado tres años desde que conocí a Takeru y dos desde que somos los mejores amigos ¡Otro año! ¡Otro año junto a el! Tal vez para muchos eso no sea la gran cosa, pero para mi es algo que significa mucho. He estado pensando en este día durante varias semanas. Es que Takeru no solo es mi mejor amigo ¡También es la persona de la que estoy enamorado! Aunque nunca he tenido el valor suficiente como para decírselo, y prefiero que las cosas sigan así ¡No me gustaría perder su amistad por una tontería como esa! Takeru es todo para mí. A veces creo que no me alcanzaría el tiempo para demostrarle cuanto lo quiero ¡Se que suena cursi! Mas viniendo de mi ¿Pero y que? Me siento así siempre que pienso en el o cuando pasamos tiempo juntos.

Llevo semanas planeando como pasare este día con el. Aunque creo que el no lo recuerda ¡Eso me pone un poco triste! Claro que no lo suficiente como para perder mi entusiasmo ¿Cualquier oportunidad para pasar tiempo con el es bueno no es cierto? ¡Como me gustaría que el sintiera lo mismo que yo! Pero se que eso es algo muy difícil y poco probable.

Aunque: ahora que lo pienso ¡Todo lo que me esta pasando me parece muy curioso! Cuando nos conocimos, Takeru y yo solíamos llevarnos realmente mal ¡Reí levemente! ¿Solo mal? Peleábamos casi todo el tiempo y por cualquier tontería. Claro que… ¡Tengo que admitir que eso era culpa mía! En ese tiempo estaba enamorado de Hikari o al menos creía estarlo ¡Es que no se puede negar que Kari es una chica muy linda! Pero con el tiempo note como mis sentimientos fueron cambiando. Hasta que llego un día en el que Kari me gustaba tanto como cualquier otra chica ¡Tal vez eso no hubiera sucedido si no lo hubiera conocido a el! ¿Cómo pude enamorarme de mi mejor amigo? Al principio no quise aceptarlo ¿Y como podría aceptar algo como eso tan fácilmente? ¡No podía, ni quería aceptar esos sentimientos! Sin embargo, quien sabe desde cuando empecé a sentir esto por Takeru ¿No será que eso fue lo que me motivo a acercarme a el? Muchos se sorprendieron ¡Excepto Ken! Es que antes lo trataba tan mal y después empecé a tratarlo muy bien ¡Claro que Ken sabia porque! Éramos muy cercanos y fue por el que me di cuenta de que me había enamorado de Takeru.

**Flashback.**

Estaba muy preocupado. Después de todo se acercaba nuestro aniversario ¡Por decirlo de alguna manera! Nunca me había puesto a pensar en lo rápido que ha pasado el tiempo. Me parece que fue ayer cuando vi por primera vez a Take ¡Sin contar todas las aventuras que vivimos juntos en el digimundo! Gracias a esa aventura conocí a mis mejores amigos que son: Ken, mi compañero digimon Veemon y a Takeru ¡Aunque a el lo conocía antes de que todo eso pasara! No me di cuenta de que no solo se había convertido en mi mejor amigo ¡Si no también en la persona que mas quiero! Ahora comprendo porque siempre que lo veía con Kari me ponía celoso. Tal vez fue a partir de esos momentos en que empecé a sentir esto por Takeru.

-¿Cuándo piensas hablar con el Davis? ¡Ya han pasado dos años desde que sientes eso por el! ¿No crees que ya es momento de que le digas que es lo que sientes? ¿Qué le hables con la verdad?-me pregunto Ken serio ¡Yo me sonroje y deje de verlo! Odio que me confunda con palabras como esas.

-¿De que estas hablando Ken? Más importante todavía: ¿A quien te refieres? Para tu información ¡Yo no siento nada por nadie! Deja de decir cosas tan raras-evadí el tema, mientras el chico de ojos azules no dejaba de mirarme ¡Por favor deja de acosarme con la mirada! Le pedí mentalmente.

-¡No me mientas! ¡No soy tan tonto como para no notarlo! Sabes muy bien a lo que me refiero. Lo digo por Takeru ¡Sabes bien que entre tu y yo no es un secreto tus sentimientos hacia el! Aunque no te guste ¡Lo quieres mas de lo que admites! ¡No creas que he olvidado las cosas que me has contado de el! De hecho fue así como comenzó todo-me dijo Ken con una notable determinación en sus ojos ¡Era difícil mentirle! Después de todo el y yo compartimos un lazo especial. De cierta forma entiende mis sentimientos.

-¡Te equivocas!-le negué con fervor-¡Takeru solo es mi mejor amigo! Las intenciones que tengo hacia el son buenas ¡No se porque malinterpretas mis sentimientos hacia el Ken!-insistí en lo mismo ¡Estaba en lo cierto! Sabía que mis sentimientos no eran los más correctos ¡Pero yo nunca le haría daño!

-¡Yo nunca he dicho que sean malas! No tengo dudas de que lo quieres de verdad ¡Pero tienes que entender que debes decirle lo que sientes! No es bueno que te guardes tanto amor para ti solo ¡Recuerda que eres mi mejor amigo! No olvides que tu me salvastes de la oscuridad en la que me encontraba ¡Por eso quiero devolverte el favor! Quiero que seas feliz y se que solo lo serás con Tk-me explico el chico de piel clara con gentileza ¡Yo sonreí con melancolía! Había olvidado eso.

-¡No ken! ¡Eso no! No puedo decirle lo que siento ¡Es verdad que lo amo como nunca lo hice por nadie! Todas esas veces sentí celos ¡Pero no eran por Kari! Si no por el ¡Por todo un año me mentí a mi mismo! Intentaba convencerme a mi mismo de que estaba en un error ¡No tienes ni idea del trabajo que me costo aceptar que lo amo! De hecho, ahora es mi mejor amigo. Pero si le digo la verdad se que me odiara ¡Terminara con nuestra amistad! Y eso no… ¡No lo soportaría! No podría verlo todos los días sabiendo que me odia ¡Tengo miedo de vivir así! Temo perderlo ¡En este tiempo me he esforzado en agradarle! Ahora estamos más juntos que nunca, y no quiero que eso cambie solo por una tontería como esta. Prefiero no decir nada, antes que se aleje de mi-le dije mientras lloraba ¡A penas lo note! ¿Yo? ¿En verdad estaba llorando?

-¡Davis! Tu me enseñastes que hay que luchar por lo que se quiere y que a veces esa lucha parece no tener caso ¡Pero recuerda que ser valiente no es no tenerle miedo a nada! Es enfrentar los retos teniendo miedo. También recuerda que eres el elegido del valor junto con Taichi ¡Estoy seguro que el temor que sientes no será un obstáculo!-me dijo con una sonrisa que me daba confianza y una mirada que logro animarme.

**Fin del flashback.**

En el fondo sabia que Ken tenia razón ¡Pero a pesar de eso no puedo hacer lo que el me pide! Nunca dude tanto de una decisión ¡Ni siquiera cuando me enfrente al señor demonio Daemon o a Belial Vandemon! Aunque ya no podía seguir perdiendo el tiempo en lo mismo ¡Este día lo he esperado con muchas ansias! De hecho lo marque en mi calendario con letras rojas y muy grandes. Dice: ¡Aniversario de nuestra amistad! Takeru y Daisuke. Sin contar que así no olvidaría preparar todo y comprarle un regalo para ese día. A diferencia de las demás personas que me conocen ¡Takeru es el único que me llama Daisuke! Yo hago lo mismo con el ¡Es una manera especial de llamarnos! Y asumir que soy una persona importante para el, me hace muy feliz.

¡Quería que este día fuera el mejor! ¿Pero como? Creo que somos las únicas personas que celebramos cada año nuestra amistad ¡Por eso necesitaba ayuda y Ken era mi mejor opción! ¡Mis gustos no son los mejores exactamente! ¿Para que negarlo? Por eso me acompaño a una tienda de ropa ¡Escogimos algo que me quedara bien! Luego fuimos a una tienda de regalos. Ahí escogimos un buen obsequio ¡Nos pareció el mejor! También el papel de regalo y una cinta azul.

**Flashback.**

-¡No entiendo como lograstes convencerme! Más aun: ¿Cómo yo lo permití? Me siento ridículo ¡Todos nos están mirando!-dijo mi amigo muy molesto ¡Su mirada era muy baja! Y caminaba con paso pesado ¡Yo no podía dejar de reírme!

-uhh ¡Yo creo que es porque soy tu mejor amigo y si no aceptabas te molestaría hasta que lo hicieras!-dije con una sonrisa que lo molesto-ya me conoces ¡Nadie me detiene y mas cuando quiero algo! Además no te quejes tanto ¡Prometí que te devolvería el favor!-le dije mientras aun reía y lo miraba divertido ¡El me miraba de reojo! Hasta se cruzo de brazos ¡Rei aun mas!

-¡Bueno! Supongo que no tenía opción y de todas maneras ¡Ya es muy tarde para retractarme! Pero escúchame Davis Motomiya. Mas te vale que cumplas con tu palabra o si no-lo interrumpo ¡Cada vez lucia mas enojado! Por un lado me preocupaba, pero por el otro me divertía verlo así.

-si, si, si… deja de hablar tanto y apresúrate ¡Las tiendas de ropa no estarán abiertas todo el día! Y si dejas de quejarte tal vez te compre algo a ti también-dije con gracia ¡Mientras el chico de cabello azul dejaba de hablarme! Yo seguía con la misma sonrisa molesta que lo irritaba.

-¡Te juro! Que a veces no se porque aun te hablo-me planteo el chico de ojos azules ¡No perdí el tiempo para abrir mi boca y decir lo primero que se me vino a la mente! En estos momentos me divertía al molestarlo.

-¡Yo si se!-dije confiado-y es porque no tienes otro amigo tan genial como yo ¡Vamos! Admítelo ¡No puedes vivir sin mi!-dije con la intención de molestarlo ¡Fue menos de lo que esperaba! Pero con sus ojos me demostró su mal temperamento.

-¡Eres tan irritante! Mejor sigamos. Prefiero ir de compras que escuchar tus tonterías todo el día ¡Vaya amigo que me gane!-dijo con sarcasmo-lo peor es que ya es tarde para arrepentirme-me dijo el chico a mi lado con una indirecta y una actitud de molestia ¡Ya había sido suficiente! Me había divertido bastante.

Lo acepto ¡Molestar a Ken se ha convertido en mi pasatiempo favorito! Después del fútbol claro ¡Es una costumbre que tengo desde que lo conocí! Gracias a nuestra aventura juntos aprendí a quererlo ¡Se convirtió en uno de mis amigos mas importantes! Es la persona que mas quiero. Bueno ¡Después de Takeru y mi familia! Eso esta mas que claro.

-¡Ya es suficiente Davis!-dijo Ken decaído y débil por el cansancio-¿Acaso pretendes llevarme a todas las tiendas de la ciudad solo porque no encuentras el regalo perfecto? Además ¿Por que tengo que ser yo el que siempre carga con todas las cosas que compras?-me pregunto mientras se detenía a descansar ¡Estaba sudando! Ahora que presto atención hace mucho calor.

-¡Te quejas demasiado!-le dije algo aburrido-¡No es tan malo! Date cuenta: podrás hacer ejercicio si cargas todo tú ¡Piénsalo! Últimamente te esta haciendo falta. Sin mencionar, que algo me dice que encontrare el regalo que estoy buscando en la siguiente tienda ¡Confía en mi!-intente animarlo con mi entusiasmo ¡Me sobraba la energía! No podía decir lo mismo de mi amigo.

¡Se que no soy el mejor amigo del mundo! De vez en cuando lo trato mal ¡Aunque no sea mi intención! Así es mi personalidad. Buscamos por varias horas lo que tanto quería conseguir ¡Hasta que llegamos a una tienda! En ese lugar encontré un buen obsequio ¡Pasamos esa noche envolviendo el regalo y haciendo una carta para Takeru! Ken paso esa noche con mala cara ¡Me burle intencionalmente! Soy el peor amigo del mundo.

-¡Es la ultima vez que te hago un favor! Me cuestan mucho, lo peor es pasar tanta horas contigo y si eso ya no fuera suficiente ¡Ni siquiera lo agradeces!-me dijo el chico de cabello azul mientras envolvía el regalo de Takeru ¡Volteo mi mirada! Tenía la sensación de que este favor me costaría caro.

-¡No has dejado de decirme lo mismo en todo el día! ¿Acaso no te cansas?-seguí molestándolo con mis palabras-¿Quieres que te recuerde lo que hablamos? ¡Te lo recompensare amigo!-dije con una sonrisa tierna cerrando mis ojos-¿Por qué no seguimos? Y por favor ¡Deja de quejarte!-le dije mientras dejaba de fastidiarlo ¡En esta ocasión fui mas amable! Hasta lo abrase por todo lo que estaba haciendo por mi ¡A pesar de todo lo quiero mucho!

**Fin del flashback.**

Gracias a mi amigo estaba listo ¡Lo malo es que Take olvido lo importante que es este día para mi! Aunque tal vez este exagerando y en estos momentos, lo que menos importa es eso ¿No es para deprimirme o si? De todas maneras, Ken y yo nos esforzamos en planear esto ¡El me dejaría de hablar si desperdiciara esta oportunidad! No quiero que Ken se enoje conmigo ¡Conociéndolo es capaz de matarme! Tenia pensado salir con Take en la tarde y pasar el resto del día con el ¡El día anterior deje todo preparado! Necesitaba tomar un baño para ir a la escuela ¡El tiempo pasaba! No podía darme el lujo de llegar tarde. Cuando Salí de mi habitación, veo a mama y papa ¡También a mi hermana! Pero decido ignorarla ¡Eso siempre la hace enojar! Mostré una sonrisa irónica.

-que tengas un buen día hijo ¡Pórtate bien! No olvides que hoy no estaremos en casa ¡Por favor compórtate y no hagas nada malo!- Me dijo mi madre mientras me reprendía con la mirada ¡No me importaba mucho! Después de todo, aunque hiciera algo malo ella no lo sabría.

-¡No te preocupes mama! Recuerda que hoy me quedare en casa de Takeru ¡Bueno! Si se nos hace muy tarde ¡Pero no creo regresar a dormir!-le explique con alegría ¡Dormir con Takeru! Con solo imaginármelo soy feliz.

-es cierto ¡Lo había olvidado! No se como pude olvidarlo si me lo has repetido toda la semana. Tk-kun y tu cumplen tres años desde que son amigos ¿Seria un aniversario o algo así no?-me pregunto mi mama con inocencia ¡No se porque lo pregunta! Si todos los años hacemos lo mismo.

-a mi me parece que son otra cosa-note el molesto tono de mi hermana ¡La mire con molestia!-en vez de ser amigos ¡Pareciera que fueran novios! Es decir: ¿Qué clase de amigos celebran algo como eso? Ustedes son los únicos al que se les ocurriría una tontería como esa-me dijo mi hermana, mientras tomaba su desayuno ¡Mostré como siempre indiferencia con la mirada! ¿Por qué debería perder mi tiempo con ella?

-es que a diferencia de ti. Yo si tengo amigos. Además: ¿A ti que te importa lo que Takeru o yo hagamos?-le grite de mal humor-bueno mama me voy ¡Se me hace tarde y si no llego a tiempo me castigaran! Regresare después de clases-dije tomando mis cosas velozmente, para luego salir corriendo a toda velocidad.

Corría con todas mis fuerzas ¡Quería ver a Takeru! Quería ser el primero en mirarlo ¡Me tomo solo un par de minutos llegar al salón de clases! Cuando entre comencé a buscarlos con la mirada ¡Me sentí decepcionado al no encontrarlo! Pensé que todo mi esfuerzo no había sido más que un gran desperdicio ¡Me percato que alguien pone una mano sobre mi hombro! Luego de voltear mi mirada me fijo que se trata de Ken.

-¡Vamos! No te desanimes solo por esto ¡El vendrá! No seas tan impaciente. ¿No se supone que has esperado mucho para este día? No pierdas los ánimos tan fácilmente-me dijo Ken mientras me miraba fijamente ¡Sus ojos me transmitían confianza! Sin mencionar ¿Qué ya es muy tarde para echarme para atrás verdad?

¡El tiene razón! además ¡Aun es muy temprano! Por eso obedecí a mi amigo ¡Le regale una sonrisa! Seguido de un ¡Gracias! Después de eso fui a sentarme en mi lugar ¡No podía dejar de pensar en el! Esperaba el momento en que el pasara por esa puerta, me viera con sus hermosos ojos azules, y me dedicara una de sus sonrisas ¡Esas que tanto me gustan y me hacen sonrojar! Aunque siempre me las arreglo para que no se de cuenta de eso.

**Pensamientos de Takeru.**

¡No podía creer esto! ¿Cómo se me pudo ocurrir quedarme dormido precisamente hoy? ¿En un día tan importante? A decir verdad ¡Soy un gran tonto por eso! La culpa es mía, y todo fue por pasar la noche anterior en vela con mi madre. ¡Pero valió la pena! Gracias a esas horas en las que no dormí tengo listo el regalo perfecto para Dai ¡Espero que le guste! Estoy tan impaciente que ya no puedo esperar. Pero si lo pienso un poco ¡No tengo tiempo ni siquiera para eso! Si sigo así llegare tarde a clases. Salgo de mi cama con dificultades ¡Mis mantas estaban alrededor de mi cuerpo! Me las quito como puedo, tomo mis cosas y voy a ducharme ¡Antes de eso me topo con mi mama!

-Takeru ¡Intenta calmarte! Se que estas muy ansioso. Pero ¿No crees que podrías tomar las cosas con mas calma? ¡Se que es tarde! Pero no es para tanto-me dijo mi mama mientras yo corría de un lugar a otro ¡Es evidente que ella no lo entiende! No tenia tiempo que perder.

-¿Bromeas verdad?-le pregunte algo alterado-¡Hoy no es cualquier día! ¡Todo tiene que ser perfecto! Si no es así, no servirá de nada tanto esfuerzo. Y sabes mejor que nadie que eso no te conviene ¡Tu fuiste la que me ayudo al final de cuentas! ¿Recuerdas?-le dije mientras buscaba mis cosas con torpeza ¡Ella me miraba incrédula!

-¡Ya lo se Tk! No te has cansado de repetírmelo una y otra vez durante toda la semana. Sin mencionar ¡Que lo de ayer ya fue mucho! Lo que no me agrada es que te sobré esfuerces tanto ¡Es la primera vez que te veo así! Bueno ¡En realidad pasa todos los años! Exactamente en este día-dijo mi mama bromeando ¡Aunque yo me detuve! Y por un momento me sonroje.

Mi mama siempre sabe exactamente que decir ¡Me conoce muy bien! ¿Pero por algo es mi madre no? Pensé, mientras estaba en medio del baño ¡Recordé lo que Daisuke y yo habíamos vivido a lo largo de estos tres años! También recordé que al principio nos llevábamos muy mal ¡Lo único que yo quería era ser su amigo! Pero el siempre me hacia desplantes. Yo me preguntaba: ¿Por qué? ¡Que yo sepa nunca le hice nada malo! Desperté saliendo de mis pensamientos bruscamente, para entrar a la ducha. Abrí la llave de la regadera ¡El agua comenzó a recorrer todo mi cuerpo! El contacto con el agua relajaba mis músculos ¡Mi madre tiene razón! Siempre me comporto así en estas fechas ¡Todo es por mis sentimientos hacia el! Todo es porque amo a Daisuke ¡Aunque me prometí a mi mismo que nunca se lo diría a nadie! Los únicos que lo saben son: mi mama, mi compañero digimon Patamon, mi hermano Yamato, y mi mejor amiga Hikari.

Hikari me ha alentado a decírselo ¡Pero yo no quiero arriesgarme a perder su valiosa amistad! Es algo que valoro mucho ¡El es la persona que mas quiero! El día de ayer tuve que decírselo a mama ¡No puedo negar que me costo mucho trabajo! Pero no tuve más alternativa, y tampoco podía seguir ocultándoselo. Además ¡Si debo confiar en alguien! ¿Esa debe ser ella o no?

**Flashback.**

Para mi Daisuke es una persona muy importante ¡Es mi mejor amigo y mi primer amor! Nunca he sentido nada por nadie en ese sentido ¡Si no lo menciono a el claro! Cuando nos conocimos el me rechazaba ¡Nunca le agrade! Pero con la convivencia nos fuimos acercando cada vez mas y mas ¡Comenzamos a salir juntos! Entrábamos y salíamos de clases juntos ¡Pasábamos noches enteras platicando! Con el tiempo se convirtió en mi mejor amigo, aunque el dijo lo mismo de mi. Y fue así, como termine sintiendo esto por el ¡Tal vez es por eso que siempre intente agradarle! Cuando me dijo que yo era su mejor amigo ¡Sentí una alegría que no me Cavia en el pecho! Sin embargo, también me sentí confundido por mis nuevos sentimientos hacia el ¿Por qué tuvo que pasarme esto? Al final, considere que mis sentimientos eran una carga ¡Poco a poco los fui aceptando! Después de todo ¿Cómo puedo negar lo que soy? Claro que Kari me ayudo mucho en eso también ¡Estuvo para mi en el momento que mas la necesite como amiga!

-¡No Kari! Entiende que eso no puede pasar ¡Yo no puedo estar enamorado de Daisuke! Solo somos buenos amigos. Tu lo sabes muy bien ¡Lo que me dices esta mal!-le dije a mi amiga mientras negaba con mi cabeza ¡Eso no podía ser cierto! Estoy seguro que ella esta equivocada.

-¡Debes aceptarlo Takeru! Tk, me duele que te sigas engañando a ti mismo, de esta forma ¡No quiero que te lastimes! Tienes que entender que lo que sientes por Davis no es normal ¿Crees que no me he dado cuenta en estos años de cómo lo miras? ¿De cómo le sonríes? ¿De cómo lo tratas? Mas aun ¿De cómo te comportas cuando lo tienes cerca? ¡Pude darme cuenta porque te conozco bien! Nos conocemos desde que éramos niños ¡Yo te quiero mucho! Pero no en la forma que tu dices querer a Davis ¿No te das cuenta? ¡Tu quieres a Davis como algo mas!-me dijo la castaña mientras yo tenia la mirada en el suelo.

-no ¡Me niego! Eso no puede ser verdad ¡Tienes que estar equivocada! No me puede estar pasando esto a mi ¡El es mi amigo y así se tiene que quedar! Sabes bien que no es normal que yo lo ame ¡No lo es Kari!-dije mientras varias lagrimas se resbalaban por mi rostro y caían en el suelo ¡Estaba desesperado! ¿Cómo pude haberme enamorarme de mi mejor amigo?

-¡Por favor no llores!-me dijo mientras limpiaba mis lagrimas con delicadeza-¡Sabes que no me gusta verte llorar! En cambio me gusta verte sonreír ¡Me gusta ver lo feliz que eres cuando estas con el! Me parte el corazón verte en estas condiciones-me dijo Hikari, mientras me tomaba de las manos ¡Yo limpie las lagrimas que me quedaban con mi codo!

No transcurrió mucho tiempo para que me diera cuenta que Kari tenia razón ¡Me había enamorado de Daisuke! Aunque decidí no decirle nada para conservar su amistad ¡Cuando lo veía con sus amigas me ponía muy triste! Hikari podía darse cuenta ¡Ella sabia como me sentía y es por eso que pasaba mucho tiempo conmigo! Su apoyo me sirvió de mucho en esos momentos ¡Y así paso el tiempo! Por eso puse seguir siendo amigo de Daisuke sin problemas ¡Cada año celebramos este día juntos! Aunque esta es apenas la tercera ocasión. Aun así ¡Es un día muy especial para los dos! Al parecer el lo olvido ¡Eso me desalienta un poco! Pero no es suficiente como para sentirme triste. Tal vez el lo aya olvidado ¡Pero yo no! Y eso es lo que importa.

**Fin de flashback.**

Por alguna razón que no entiendo ¡El agua me ayuda a aclarar mis ideas! Se que suena tonto ¡Pero siempre que me ducho me pasa! A veces paso muchos minutos en la regadera ¡Incluso horas! El tiempo pasa sin que me de cuenta y cuando lo noto, pasa cada cosa ¡No se si sea porque en verdad estoy preocupado en ese momento o es algo que simplemente disfruto! Claro que, la mayor parte de mis preocupaciones están relacionadas con Daisuke.

¡Me gusta lavar mi cabello lentamente! Prosigo con mi cuerpo, y cuando termino salgo de la ducha ¡Seco mi cuerpo! Y salgo del baño, para buscar a mama.

-¡Te tardastes mucho Tk! Yo pensaba que tenias prisa ¡Al parecer me equivoque! Pero ¿De que me sorprendo? ¡No es la primera vez que te pasa!-aparte mi mirada de ella para que no notara mi sonrojo ¡Tuve suerte! No me iban bien esas indirectas que mama usaba para avergonzarme.

-¡Es cierto! Te doy la razón. Bueno ¡Será mejor que me vaya a cambiar! Me queda poco tiempo-deje a mi madre ¿Para que discutir? Solo me retrasaría, y no quería que la conversación prosiguiera.

¡Todo estaba listo! No tenia que preocuparme ¡Mama y Kari me habían ayudado a preparar una sorpresa para Daisuke! Aunque me esmere tanto en la ropa que usaría en la tarde, que olvide por completo la que usare en estos momentos, ¡No puedo creer lo despistado que soy! Durante los siguientes minutos buscaba algo en mi habitación ¡Algo que me sirviera y no estuviera sucio para variar! Arrojaba lo que no me servia ¡Todo era un desastre! Después de un rato encontré algo de ropa limpia ¡Era la ropa que siempre usaba! Cuando termine de arreglarme Salí de mi habitación.

-Ya tengo que irme Takeru ¡Discúlpame por no poder desayunar contigo! Pero ayer pedí el día libre para estar contigo ¡Por eso debo llegar al trabajo mas temprano de lo normal! Tengo una importante rueda de prensa ¡Por eso no podré regresar al medio día para comer contigo! Pórtate bien y promete que Davis y tu no harán desastres en la casa mientras no estoy ¡Te quiero hijo!-me dijo mama mientras nos dábamos un abrazo cariñoso, me daba un beso en la mejilla y se iba ¡Yo prometí que no pasaría nada malo! Ella confiaba en mí por suerte.

-¡No te preocupes mama!-le dije antes de que se fuera-¡Te doy mi palabra que no haremos nada malo y que mantendremos todo en orden! Por favor, en cuanto tengas tiempo ¡Llámame! Quiero saber si estas bien y como te va en el trabajo ¡Cuídate mucho! Yo también te quiero-la volví abrazar ¡Pero con mas fuerza! No era solo porque la quería, si no por todas las cosas buenas que siempre hace pensando en mí.

¡Es una lastima que hoy tenga que trabajar! Pero debo tomar en cuenta que mi mama es una periodista muy famosa ¡Siempre la toman en cuenta en eventos importantes! De hecho, tal vez no la vea hasta mañana. Aunque me gustaría acompañarla ¡Me es imposible! Si no tuviera este compromiso ¡De seguro iría! Claro que ella sabe lo importante que Daisuke es para mí. Aunque ¿De que me sorprendo? A final de cuentas, le conté como me sentía ¡No fue sencillo! Pero me siento mucho mejor ahora.

**Flashback.**

Mi mama y yo siempre hemos tenido una buena relación ¡Se nota que me quiere mucho! Al igual que yo la quiero a ella. Ayer pidió el día libre solo para estar conmigo ¡Si eso no fuera suficiente! Me ayudo con el regalo de Daisuke, y también me dio muchos ánimos ¡Se siente realmente bien esto! Es decir ¡Tener a alguien con quien siempre podrás contar! Eso es lo que ella representa para mí.

-creo que ya esta-me dijo mi mama mientras me mostraba como había quedado el obsequio de Daisuke ¡Yo le sonreí como forma de agradecimiento! Después de todo, a mi no se me dan bien estas cosas ¡Al menos no como a ella!

-¡Gracias por ayudarme mama!-sonreí agradecido cerrando mis ojos-se que no puedes darte el lujo de faltar al trabajo ¡Pero a pesar de eso lo hicistes por mi! Si no solo fuera el regalo ¡También me ayudastes a preparar algo de comer! ¡Te lo agradezco mucho!-le dije algo emocionado ¡Intente disimularlo lo mejor que pude! Sin embargo con ella es imposible ¡Es mi madre después de todo!

-¡No te preocupes hijo, no fue nada!-me dijo tranquilamente-ya se me ocurrirá algo para justificar esa falta. Además ¡Se lo mucho que el te importa! Sabiéndolo ¿Cómo podía no ayudarte con esto? Solo digamos ¡Que si no lo hacia, no me sentiría tranquila! Sobre todo por lo inquieto que has estado estos últimos días-me explico con una media sonrisa y un gesto cariñoso ¡Yo seguí sonriendo!

-lo se ¡Pero no puedo dejar de darte las gracias!-le dije de forma alegre-lo que se me hace raro es que no estés molesta ¡Después de lo que te dije! Yo pensé que…-le dije con mi mirada baja ¡Me sentía avergonzado!

-¿Pero que dices Tk? ¿De verdad creistes que te lo reprocharía?-me pregunto para después suspirar-¡Lo único que me sorprende es que aun no se lo ayas dicho! ¿A que le temes? Se que eres algo tímido en temas como este ¡Pero no es para tanto! Por otro lado, quiero que tengas algo siempre presente ¿Esta bien? ¡Sobre cualquier cosa, soy tu madre! Mi deber es cuidarte y velar por ti ¡Claro que ya no eres un niño! Tarde mucho en darme cuenta de eso. Claro ¡Que para mi siempre serás mi pequeño Tk! ¡Eso nunca va a cambiar!-me dijo de forma amable ¡Hasta tierna! Sonriéndome, mientras que yo me preguntaba ¿De verdad no se siente decepcionada de mi?

-¡Gracias por entender y ser tan comprensiva! Aunque no creo que mi papa piense igual que tu ¡Ya sabes!-evadí su mirada-¡No creo que le agrade que sienta esto por un hombre! Tal vez si lo supiera ¡Se sentiría decepcionado!-agache mi mirada ¿Esta será una de las razones por las cuales no quiero aceptar estos sentimientos? Tal vez ¡Solo tal vez! Siga siendo el mismo niño débil del pasado.

-lo que piense o deje de pensar tu padre no tiene porque afectarte ¿Aun te preocupa eso no es así? Bueno, de todas maneras me tienes a mi ¿Eso es algo al menos o no? ¿Por qué no hacemos una cosa? ¿Intenta animarte si? Se supone que mañana pasaras todo el día con Davis-kun ¿Eso no es lo que has estado esperando?-me pregunto y yo asistí con mi cabeza-Tk ¡Piensa un poco mas en ti! No creo que debas ocultar tus sentimientos, solo por temor a lo que los demás piensen. Si en verdad te quieren ¡Te aceptaran tal y como eres!-me dijo la mayor. De cierta forma me manipulaba y me motivaba al mismo tiempo ¡Reí bajito! Para después dedicarle una sonrisa mostrando mi dentadura.

**Fin del flashback.**

Lo he estado pensando ¡Se que tiene mucha razón en lo que me dijo! Solo que yo aun no puedo aceptarlo abiertamente ¡No es tan fácil! Suspire cerrando mis ojos. En eso veo el regalo que le daré a Dai ¡Es algo que el siempre atesoro mucho! Son solo unos googles ¡Aunque a el siempre le han gustado mucho! Espero que le guste y creo que así será. Además los que le regalo Tai hace tres años ya no le sirven, sin mencionar que están en un muy mal estado. Por suerte me las arregle para hacerle unos ¡Claro que mi mama me ayudo mucho en eso! Sin mencionar que le compre un estuche en donde Dai pueda guardarlos.

A Daisuke siempre le ha gustado comer hasta no poder mas ¡De vez en cuando viene a mi casa para que yo le prepare los platillos que mas le gustan! Es por eso que le hice varios postres que me enseño mi abuela la ultima vez que la visite ¡Admito que fue muy agotador! ¿Pero vale la pena no? Sin mencionar que hice un pastel con crema batida ¡Aproveche para escribir en el una bonita dedicatoria! Me sonrojo al solo pensar en todas las cosas que hice pensando en el. Luego de eso desayune rápidamente, para luego tomar mi mochila y después irme ¡Antes de eso cerré con llave! Corría lo mas rápido que podía ¡No era solo porque estaba retrasado! Si no también porque quería verlo ¡En verdad quería verlo y estar con el! Ah ¡Suspire bajando mi cabeza! ¿Cómo me paso esto? Supongo que todo es debido a este amor tan grande que siento por el.

**Pensamientos de Daisuke.**

¡Con cada segundo que pasaba, me desesperaba más y más! En esos momento pensé que perdería la razón, aunque se que muchos dirían que exagero. De pronto empecé a mover mi pie, dándole ligeros golpes al suelo -¿En donde rayos estas?-pregunte en voz baja en varias ocasiones ¡Solo que con otras palabras! ¿Acaso no vendrás? ¿Me dejaras solo en un día tan importante como este? Me quede sentado sin hacer nada, mientras la primera clase comenzaba ¡Yo disimule atención! Aunque estaba un poco deprimido ¡Algunos lo notaron! Entre los cuales estaba Ken ¡El intento animarme alentándome con palabras y dándome palmaditas en la espalda! Apoye mi cabeza sobre mis brazos, mientras giraba mi mirada de un lado al otro.

-¡Vamos Takeru! ¡Llega! Por favor pasa por esa puerta ¡Necesito verte! ¡Te extraño!-dije en una voz muy baja. En el lugar había mucho ruido ¡Mis compañeros hablaban de muchas cosas que a cualquiera les parecería entretenidas! Pero eso me importaba muy poco ¡Mi mente estaba en otro sitio! Por decirlo de alguna manera.

-¡Davis! Por favor cálmate un poco y deja de exagerar ¡Ya llegara! No ganas nada poniéndote así-me dijo Ken en forma preocupada ¡Yo lo mire unos segundos! Forcé una sonrisa pequeña.

-¿No te cansas de repetirme lo mismo una y otra vez?-le dije algo triste y desanimado-Ken ¡Lo que pasa es que no me entiendes! Cuando quieres a alguien, como yo lo quiero a el ¡No puedes evitar ponerte como yo lo estoy ahora!-le mencione, mientras veía el suelo. Por un momento mi mirada se perdió ¡Por mas que lo intentaba, no podía animarme!

-¡Lo se Davis! Créeme que en verdad intento entenderte ¡Pero tienes que admitir que estas siendo muy infantil! ¿Por qué no intentas ser mas positivo? ¿Qué paso con todo ese ánimo que tenias ayer?-me pregunto, reprendiéndome con la mirada-bueno ¿Solo cálmate un poco esta bien? ¡Ya veras que el llegara cuando menos te lo esperes!-me dijo el chico de los ojos azules de forma amable ¿Qué intente calmarme? Le reproche inflando mis mejillas ¡Como si pudiera! No soy del tipo de personas que puede calmarse cuando siente ansiedad o sensaciones parecidas.

-¡Esta bien, esta bien! Lo intentare-le dije con resignación-por cierto ¿Qué tiene de malo que parezca un poco infantil? ¡Tú sabes que no me importa mucho lo que los demás piensen de mí! Al final de cuentas ¡Muchos de mis supuestos amigos son solo una bola de hipócritas!-lo mire de reojo-además ¡No estoy de buen humor como puedes darte cuenta! Por lo que los demás pueden pensar lo que quieran-dije llamando un poco la atención ¡Ken se veía avergonzado! Por mi parte, solo ignore ese hecho.

-¿Por qué siempre tienes que llamar tanto la atención?-me dijo algo enojado ¡Tapando mi boca con su mano! Mientras que yo intentaba hablar-¡Siempre eres tan infantil!-dijo mi amigo, mientras todos nos miraban. En eso escucho un ruido y al voltear abro mis ojos de par en par.

¿Era el? Al solo verlo mi corazón se acelero y no pude evitar sonreír. En su caso lo note muy cansado ¡Estaba con los ojos cerrados y respirando rápidamente! Luego de eso abrió sus ojos y nuestras miradas se encontraron ¡Es tan lindo! Pensé levemente sonrojado, mientras intercambiábamos miradas.

**Pensamientos de Takeru.**

Me detuve debido al cansancio ¡Es algo extraño! No suelo llegar tarde a clases ¡No soy como el! pensé. Al subir mi cabeza y levantar mi mirada noto que alguien me observaba fijamente ¡Al verlo directamente a los ojos no pude evitar sonrojarme! Sin mencionar que me sentía un poco nervioso ¿Por qué me vera de esa manera? ¡Creo que llamo demasiado la atención! Detrás de mi estaba el profesor, el cual me pidió que entrara y me sentara en mi lugar ¡Me sentí avergonzado! Por lo que camine con la mirada cacha hasta el final del salón. Sin embargo, en ese momento alguien levanta su mano y noto que se trataba de Ken ¡El me sonríe, y me dice con un gesto que me siente en el lugar en el que el estaba! Yo se lo agradecí mentalmente. Sin embargo ¡Me sentía incomodo! ¿Y como no sentirme así si el esta a mi lado? Concluí, para voltear mi cabeza y verlo con mis ojos azules.

**Pensamientos de Daisuke.**

¡Estaba feliz! ¡Cuantas ganas tenia de verlo y estar cerca de el! ¿Por qué siempre me sentiré de esta manera cuando lo tengo cerca? ¡Y no debería sentirme así! ¡No con el! ¿Pero que puedo hacer? El es Take ¡Mi Take! El chico del que estoy enamorado ¡Que difícil es controlarme teniéndolo tan cerca! Sin embargo ¡No quiero perderte! ¿Qué pensarías de mí si supieras que no te quiero como tú piensas? ¿Qué no te veo como a un amigo?

-¡Al fin te veo Takeru! Pensé que te había pasado algo o tenias algún problema-le dije emocionado ¡Aunque de forma disimulada! Tenia ganas de darle un gran abrazo ¡Como siempre solía hacer cuando estábamos solos! Puse mi mano sobre la suya para reprimir mis ganas de hacerlo.

-¿Te preocupe?-me pregunto y yo le asistí con la cabeza-¡Perdóname! No fue mi intención-me sonrió-pero creo que exagerastes un poco ¡Solo me quede dormido! Tú entiendes. De todas maneras ¡Tu sabes que no suelo faltar a clases y menos este día!-me dijo el chico rubio con un gesto amable ¡Verlo de esa manera! En esos momentos me provoco besarlo. Detalle sus labios por algunos segundos.

-¿Acaso?...-lo interrogue con la mirada-¿Entonces no lo olvidastes?-le pregunte algo sobresaltado y emocionado. El cierra sus ojos y mueve su cabeza de un lado al otro negándomelo. Sentí como acariciaba mi mano suavemente.

-¿Te refieres a nuestro día especial?-me pregunto con una mirada curiosa-¡Claro que no! ¿Cómo crees? ¡Lo he tenido muy presente estos días! Uh-murmuro pensativo-¿Eso te inquietaba?-me pregunto y yo le afirme con la mirada-aunque ¡Si te soy sincero! Yo pensé lo mismo de ti-me dijo el chico de los ojos azules riendo de forma nervioso. Yo lo mire con un leve rubor en mis mejillas.

-¡Eso nunca! Ni lo vuelvas a pensar ¿Entendido?-lo mire molesto- ¡Se que soy muy despistado! Pero nunca olvidare el día en que conocí a mi mejor amigo ¿Me hace feliz que sea importante tanto para ti como lo es para mi, sabes? ¿Eso quiere decir que saldrás conmigo después de clases?-le pregunte al chico de los ojos azules. No me respondió ¡Solo embozo una sonrisa pequeña! ¿Qué pretendía? ¿Matarme de los nervios?

-¡Muy bien! Bueno-pensativo mientras bajaba su mirada y ponía tres dedos en sus labios-¡Mi mama esta de viaje y regresara mañana o pasado! ¿Qué te parece si te quedas a dormir en mi casa? Este… ya sabes ¡Por si no se nos hace tarde! Claro ¡Solo si tu quieres!-me dijo Takeru ¡Lo note nervioso por su voz! ¿Por qué será? Por un momento lo vi raro.

-¿Por qué lo preguntas? ¡Tú sabes que me encantara quedarme a dormir contigo! De todas maneras yo también necesito ir a mi casa después de clases. Necesito tomar un baño, cambiarme y buscar algo que quiero darte ¿Te parece bien?-le pregunte a mi mejor amigo con una sonrisa ¡El tenia una igual! Pero mas hermosa.

¡Llego la hora! Las clases terminaron. Me despedí de Takeru dándole un gran abrazo ¡El no dudo en corresponderme! Me fui a toda velocidad con dirección a mi casa ¡Cuando entre veo a mi madre! No pierdo mi tiempo y subo hasta mi habitación ¡Me baño y me pongo la ropa que Ken me ayudo a escoger! La cual era: una camiseta de rayas, con un abrigo muy parecido al que use la primera vez que vi a Take pero en azul claro, unos tenis rojos, unas bandas blancas en mis muñecas. Cuando termine me acerque a un espejo que había en mi habitación ¡Tome el regalo de Take entre mis manos! Practicaba la forma en que se lo daría frente al espejo. Salgo de mi habitación y antes de salir de casa hablo con mi mama.

-¡Mucha suerte Davis! Diviértete mucho y no hagas tonterías-me dijo mi mama mientras la besaba en la mejilla. Esa es su forma de decir ¡Se un buen chico! Aunque cuando me lo dice, me siento como un perro. Me reí ante la comparación.

-¡Gracias mama!-sonreí mostrando mis dientes-¡Regreso mañana al medio día después de comer! Prometo llamarte cuando este en casa de Takeru-le dije mientras ella arreglaba mi ropa ¡Lo se! Ya estoy grande para eso ¡Pero me conviene! Además ¡Ella es feliz así!

-se lo que estas pensando ¿Por qué tengo que llamarte? ¿Acaso no confías en mi?-me dijo mi madre, mientras yo reía-de tomas maneras ¡Solo diviértete con el! Por lo demás no te preocupes ¡No te presionare por el día de hoy! Además tu padre y yo saldremos a cenar, y tu hermana se quedara en casa de una amiga ¡Ya la conoces!-me explico mi mama mientras yo reía ¡Me imaginaba a mi hermana hablando toda la noche de los chicos que consideraba lindos! ¿Por qué me gustara tanto burlarme de ella? Ni yo lo entiendo a veces.

¡Asistí y me fui! Me sentía emocionado ¡No! ¡Eso es poco para describir como me sentía! Corría lo mas rápido que podía ¡Pero intente bajar la velocidad! No quería que le pasara algo al regalo de Takeru que traía conmigo ¡Si le pasaba algo me metería en problemas con Ken! De solo pensar en eso, siento como un escalofrió recorre mi cuerpo. Se me ocurre sentarme en el suelo para descansar y recuperar energías ¡Ya que llevaba corriendo un buen rato! Cuando me recupere, seguí con mi camino hacia la casa del rubio.

**Pensamientos de Takeru.**

Me despedí de Daisuke. Me quede pensativo un largo rato ¡Hasta que reaccione y volví a mi casa! No tenia muchas cosas que hacer ahí ¡Después de todo no había nadie! En ese momento recordé que le prometí a mi mama que le marcaría en cuando tuviera tiempo. En eso tomo el teléfono que estaba en la sala, le marque y espero a que me contestara.

-¿Te encuentras bien Tk? ¿Ya tienes todo listo?-me pregunto mama con el típico doble sentido ¡Yo suspire! Ni siquiera cuando esta lejos de mi cambia esa actitud conmigo ¿Qué se le hará? Al final de cuentas es mi madre.

-¡No me hables así y estoy bien!-dije con una mueca en mi rostro ¡Estoy seguro que nota el mal tono en mi voz a pesar de la distancia!-¡Ya prepare la cena!-dije aliviado-¡El resto ya esta listo desde ayer! Solo me falta alistarme para cuando el pase por mi. Bueno ya debo irme ¡Tengo que arreglarme como ya te dije! ¿Hablamos mas tarde esta bien?-me despedí pero la escucho antes de cortar.

-¡Esta bien! Ya va a comenzar un evento al que tengo que asistir ¡Por favor cuídate! Intenta llegar temprano ¡Hablamos en la noche! ¿Qué no se te olvide esta bien?-después de eso pongo el teléfono en su lugar y continuo con lo que hacia.

Luego de eso fui a ducharme. A diferencia de esta mañana no me tarde mucho ¡En cierta forma era porque tenia prisa! Como esta era una ocasión especial decidí usar un estilo diferente al que uso a diario. Estaba utilizando: una playera azul claro y debajo de ella tenía una camiseta con mangas que hacia juego, unas bandas amarillas en mis muñecas, unos pantaloncillos cafés mas largos de lo normal y para terminar mis tenis favoritos ¡Azules con verde! Para variar use mi cabello suelto sin el sombrero que llevaba sobre mi cabeza casi todo el tiempo.

Tome la mochila que llevaba a la escuela ¡Saque todos mis libros! Ahí metí el regalo del moreno ¡Deje preparada la comida y el postre que le había preparado a Dai! Tenía todo listo. Antes de salir alguien toca a mi puerta ¡Camino hasta ella y abro! En eso Daisuke entra a mi casa algo sudado y cansado sin que me diera tiempo de decir algo antes ¿Qué hace aquí? Lo mire intrigado.

-¿Daisuke? Pero-balbucee-¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Pensé que nos veríamos dentro de una hora?-le pregunte al moreno que respiraba agitado ¡Baje mi mirada porque el se apoyaba en sus piernas! Estaba desconcertado.

-ehh…este…-trago saliva-¡Bueno! Si, ya se que eso acordamos. Pero estaba muy aburrido y ya sabes que no tengo paciencia cuando se trata de esperar… así que decidí venir a buscarte ¡Se que no debí! Y espero no te moleste-lo note nervioso ¡Tartamudea mucho! Como si no supiera que decirme.

-este… uhh ¡No te preocupes! No me molesta en lo mas mínimo ¡Tranquilo! No estoy enojado si eso es lo que te preocupa. De hecho… así no tengo que buscarte en el lugar que quedamos-reí nervioso-este… Daisuke ¿Ya podemos irnos? ¡Se hace tarde!-reaccione ¡Cada vez me sentía mas nervioso! No sabía que decir ¡Pase mi mano por mis cabellos rubios! A la vez que tenia mi mirada fija sobre el.

**Pensamientos de Daisuke.**

¡Estaba asombrado! Nunca había visto a Take así de… ¡Se ve tan guapo! Como me gustaría abrazarlo y luego besarlo repetidas veces ¡Quisiera demostrarle cuanto lo amo! Pero no debo hacerlo ¡Se que hacer algo así esta mal! Tengo que ignorar estos deseos. Pensé en traer algo en donde pueda esconder el regalo que llevaba ¡Caminamos juntos hasta aquel lugar en donde se suponía que nos encontraríamos! Durante el camino ninguno menciono alguna palabra ¡Yo intentaba disimular mi nerviosismo como podía! Fue difícil ¡Pero lo logre por suerte!

-este ¿Qué te gustaría hacer primero?-corte el silencio con una inocente pregunta ¡Tanto silencio me ponía tenso! Me arrepentí de haberle preguntado eso ¡No es que estuviera mal! Pero estaba haciendo el ridículo.

-este… ehh ¡No lo se! ¿Qué quieres hacer tu Dai?-me pregunto mi amigo rubio ¡Baje mi cabeza! Desvariaba mucho y veía varios lugares ¿Qué digo? ¿Qué digo? Los nervios no me dejaban pensar claramente.

-bueno… hay un lugar muy cerca de aquí ¡Varios amigos han ido y me han dicho que es un sitio muy divertido! Si quieres podemos ir ¡Ven! Te enseño-tome su mano ¡El se dejo llevar por mi sin decir nada! Si seguía hablando, sabia que tarde o temprano podía decir algo que no debía.

Tomar su mano me transmitió una sensación de calidez ¡Me relaje después de eso! Ken me recomendó un lugar que quedaba cerca de aquí ¡Pensé en llevarlo ahí! Era un centro comercial que tenia de todo ¡Ahí había un boliche al que quería llevarlo! En ese lugar jugamos un rato ¡Me estaba divirtiendo como nunca! No me parecía muy difícil ¡No es por ser petulante, pero Take era muy malo en ese juego! Aproveche esta oportunidad para estar cerca de el ¡Era ahora o nunca! Además, solo con el puedo divertirme de esta forma ¡Aunque intentaba no verlo a los ojos! Siempre que veía sus hermosos ojos azules dejaba de ser yo mismo.

-¡Vez Take! No es tan difícil si pones atención-le explique a mi amigo rubio apegándome a su cuerpo con la excusa de ayudarlo-solo mantén el pulso y la dirección cuando tienes la bola en tu mano ¡No es difícil para un chico tan hábil como lo eres tu! No será problema para el Takeru Takaishi que conozco-le dije mientras lo abrazaba con uno de mis brazos y tenia su mano con mi otra mano ¡Le enseñaba el movimiento y como debía lanzar la bola!

-¡Para ti es fácil decirlo! Dai ¡Eres muy bueno en estas cosas! En cambio yo no ¡Nunca vengo a estos lugares! Ni siquiera en mi tiempo libre ¡Discúlpame Dai! Seguramente te divertirías mas con alguien que sepa jugar ¡Cualquier chico de mi edad lo haría mejor que yo! Creo que te molesto-me dijo Takeru ¡Eso no es verdad! Odio cuando se menosprecia así mismo ¿Por qué tiene que hacerlo? El es mejor que yo en cosas más útiles. Por otro lado ¡Se ve tan tierno cuando se comporta como lo esta haciendo en estos momentos!

-¡No digas tonterías!-menosprecio esas feas palabras-ya se que nunca vienes a estos lugares ¡Por eso te traje Take! Además tu nunca me molestaras ¡En cambio yo si puede que te moleste! Sobre todo cuando te pido un favor ¡A veces las cosas que te pido son muy tontas! Sin embargo igual me ayudas-le dije de manera alegre-¿Pero no hay que hablar de eso no crees? ¿No se supone que vinimos a divertirnos? Y eso hacemos ¡Ya veras que si!-le dije apoyando mi quijada en su hombro, mientras le hablaba muy cerca de su oído.

-bueno ¡Gracias! Supongo. Aunque ¿Te digo algo? Siempre que te tenga a ti ¡Me divertiré!-me dijo ¡Sentí como su cuerpo temblaba levemente!-¡Lo mismo pasa ahora! Además ¡Eres un buen maestro! Y gracias por tenerme tanta paciencia-me dijo el chico rubio. No pude evitar dedicarle una sonrisa ladina.

-reí de forma nerviosa-¡De nada Take! Bueno: uhh ¿Qué te parece si después de jugar vamos a otro lugar? ¿Te gustaría o acaso mi compañía es muy desagradable?-le pregunte al rubio de ojos azules. A pesar de que estaba conciente de lo cerca que lo tenia de mi y que no debería hacer esto ¡No me importo! Es una de esas veces en que me dejo llevar por el momento.

**Pensamientos de Takeru.**

No ha habido un momento en que no me aya sonrojado ¡Pero no es mi culpa! Hago lo que puedo para que no me pase ¡Todo es culpa de Daisuke! Si tan solo no me abrazara o me sonriera de la forma en que lo hace ¡Que problemático! Bueno, al menos no ha notado la manera en como me sonrojo ¡Sobre todo cuando me mira de esa manera tan intensa! Es en esos momentos, que me gustaría decirle como me siento. Pero no quiero arruinar este momento ¡Seria un desperdicio! En todo este rato, Daisuke no ha dejado de llevarme a lugares muy divertidos, entre los cuales están una montaña para escalar y una fuente de los deseos ¡Claro que son artificiales! Sin embargo, la intención es lo que cuenta.

Incluso pude practicar ski acuático en una piscina ¡No me lo creí hasta que lo vi por mi mismo! Ahora entiendo porque quiso traerme a este lugar. Sin embargo, esta vez me tocaba a mi sorprenderlo ¡Mi idea era un espectáculo de luces! Para mi suerte había un parque que había llegado a la ciudad hace solo unos cuantos días ¡Las entradas me las obsequio mi hermano Yamato o Matt! Como muchos suelen llamarlo. Lo que pasa es que mi hermano ha dado conciertos en ese lugar y es por eso que hace un par días me obsequio los boletos.

-Daisuke ¿Te digo algo? Si hay un lugar al que me gustaría que fuéramos ¡Claro! Solo si tu quieres y no te parece aburrido-le dije tímidamente ¡Oculte esas dudas que me carcomían atrás de esa mala excusa! Muchas veces lograba camuflar mis inseguridades, utilizando las palabras.

-¡Claro que no Take! Me parece perfecto que escojas el siguiente lugar al que iremos ¿Pero a donde me llevaras? No ¡Espera! Mejor no me lo digas ¡Será mas divertido si es una sorpresa!-me dijo el chico de los googles mientras que por primera vez en todo el día tomaba la iniciativa ¡Agarre su mano y lo lleve conmigo!

**Pensamientos de Daisuke.**

No es por alardear ¡Pero en estos tres años esta ha sido la mejor salida que hemos tenido! No me esperaba que me invitara a un lugar tan divertido ¡Que haga esto por mi me hace sentir especial! He estado emocionado todo el día y he disfrutado cada hora que hemos pasado juntos al máximo ¡Esta vez me toco obedecerlo! Me llevo a varias atracciones como: los carritos chocones, la montaña rusa, trenes, sillas voladores ¡No podría mencionarlas todas ya que el parque es muy grande! No paso un momento en que no nos hayamos divertido. Luego tomamos un descanso para comer ¡El me compraba todo lo que se me antojaba! Lo que no me parecía justo.

-¡Espero que mi idea te este gustando! Y que la estés pasando bien ¡Solo quiero que te diviertes y disfrutes este lugar!-me dijo el chico rubio mientras comía un dulce ¿Por qué no me creerá cuando le digo que me gusta estar con el? Se lo he dicho muchas veces ¡Pero no me hace caso!

-este… bueno-tocando mi nariz con mi dedo-¡No puedo recordar un día en que me aya divertido como ahora! Me han gustado todas las atracciones y el espectáculo de luces no esta nada mal. Claro que mi parte favorita es la comida ¡Ya me conoces!-reí por reconocer mi amor por los placeres culinarios-¡Todo ha estado muy bien! Por cierto: ¿Cómo conseguistes las entradas? ¡Debieron costarte mucho dinero!-le pregunte al rubio de ojos azules con la intención de hacer conversación.

-ah ¿Eso? Bueno ¡No te preocupes! Me las regalaron. Matt canta en este lugar todas las noches y es por eso que se puede decir que tiene ciertos beneficios-me explico con una sonrisa dulce-¿Y qué quieres hacer ahora?-me pregunto un divertido Takeru ¡Yo lo mire alegre! El ambiente entre nosotros se había vuelto muy ameno y cómodo.

-buena pregunta Take. Este… ¡Ya es muy tarde! ¿Qué te parece si compramos un poco de comida y la llevamos a tu casa? Así comemos mas a gusto y no se nos hace tarde-le propuse a mi mejor amigo ¡Era lo único que se me ocurrió para seguir con lo que tenia planeado! También lo hice por el ¡Se hacia tarde! Y las calles se volvían muy peligrosas a estas horas.

**Pensamientos de Takeru.**

Daisuke me llevo a una tienda que quedaba cerca de aquí ¡Ahí podríamos comprar comida! Aunque ¡No se para que! Si en mi casa ya tengo la cena lista. Nos dimos prisa ya que el tiempo seguía corriendo. El iba delante y yo le seguía el paso ¡Le preocupa que algo pudiera pasarme! Cuando termine el me esperaba al otro lado de la calle ¡Habían muchos autos! Llevaba muchas cosas e iba muy rápido. De un momento a otro comencé a perder el equilibrio.

-¡Espera Takeru! Mejor quédate ahí ¿Espera a que yo cruce y te ayude esta bien?-me grito desde el otro lado-llevas muchas cosas y te puedes caer ¡Por favor no te muevas!-dejo sus cosas con la intención de ir por mi ¡Pero yo no quería! Me sentiría como un inútil si accedía a eso.

-¡No te preocupes Dai!-le grite-¡No es para tanto! Yo puedo solo ¡En un momento te alcanzo!-le dije mientas cruzaba ¡Tenia una corazonada! Es como si algo malo fuera a sucederme ¡Aunque ignore esa sensación! Agite mi cabeza de un lado al otro para alejar esos pensamientos de mi mente.

**Pensamientos de Daisuke.**

Me pregunto: ¿Por qué eres tan necio Takeru? Tenía un mal presentimiento y estaba inquieto. De un momento a otro comencé a perder el equilibrio ¡Me asuste con solo verlo! No lo pensé dos veces y fui corriendo a ayudarlo ¡No pensé en lo que podría pasarme! Lo sujete de la mano y lo lleve conmigo. Cuando llegamos al otro lado nos detuvimos a descansar ¡Cerré mis ojos! Y respiraba pausadamente, mientras recuperaba el aliento. Luego empecé a derramar un par de lágrimas.

-¿Daisuke por que lloras? No te preocupes ¡Mírame! No me paso nada ¡Estoy bien!-me dijo Takeru con una sonrisa. Yo en cambio lo mire entre molesto y preocupado. Luego de eso le pegue en la cara suavemente.

-¿Eres tonto o que? ¿Por qué no me esperastes? No me costaba nada ir a ayudarte ¿No lo entiendes Takeru? ¡Me preocupo por ti! No quiero que te pase nada ¡No tienes ni idea de lo mucho que te quiero! Tenia miedo de que algo pudiera pasarte ¡Por un momento pensé! Eres un tonto al no hacerme caso-dije mientras seguía llorando ¡No podía evitarlo! Mi corazón me dolía mucho.

-¡Lo siento mucho! Yo no quería-bajo su mirada-¡No quería causarte problemas! Aunque no es para tanto ¡Eres una buena persona y tienes a muchos que te quieren! Todos mejores que yo ¡No me necesitas! Si me hubiera pasado algo ¡Estoy seguro que nada hubiera cambiado!-me dijo ¡Eso me enojo aun mas! Esas palabras me lastimaban ¡Lo golpee otra vez!

-¡Cállate! ¿Me escuchastes? Deja de decir tonterías ¡Tu significas para mi mucho mas que una simple amistad! Tal vez no lo entiendas ¡Pero si te hubiera pasado algo! Yo…yo-decía mientras apretaba mis puños-no se que hubiera hecho ¿Y sabes por que? Pues: ¿Por qué? Porque para mi eres único… ¡Importante! ¡Nadie podría reemplazarte en ese sentido! Eres mas que un amigo para mi ¡Porque yo! ¡Porque yo! ¡Porque en realidad! Yo…te… ¡Porque en realidad yo te amo!-le dije al chico rubio de ojos azules mientras lo tomo y lo beso sin perder el tiempo o detenerme a pensar lo que hacia ¡No me lo creía! ¿Cómo fui capaz de hacer esto?

**Pensamientos de Takeru.**

¿Qué? ¿Escuche bien? ¿Me estará diciendo la verdad? ¡Me costaba creer en aquellas palabras! ¿De verdad me ama? ¿De verdad siente lo mismo que yo siento por el? ¿De verdad eso será posible o solo estará jugando conmigo? ¡Si, eso debe ser! El debe estar mintiendo. Pero… ¿Por qué lo haría? ¡No pude resistirlo! Poco a poco fui correspondiendo a ese beso ¡Pase mis brazos a través de su cuello y el paso los suyos por mi espalda acariciándola! Este era mi primer beso y era con la persona que amo.

-¡Discúlpame! Pero ya no puedo seguir ocultándolo ¡Te amo y ya no me importa lo que los demás piensen! Solo me importa lo que tú piensas de mí. Posiblemente, después de esto ya no quieras hablarme y si es así lo entiendo, pero al menos ¡Espero que me entiendas!-me dijo el chico de ojos color café ¡Seque sus lagrimas con una de mis manos! Para después acariciar su rostro dulcemente.

-¡No te odio! ¿Cómo se te ocurre si quiera pensarlo?-le dije en voz baja ¡Era mi turno de expresar mis sentimientos!-no vuelvas a decir eso ¡Ten presente que nunca podré odiarte! ¿Cómo puedo odiar a la persona en la que pienso todo el día? ¡A decir verdad yo también te amo! No se desde cuando siento esto por ti ¡De lo único que estoy seguro es de lo que siento ahora! Pensé que si te lo decía ya no querrías ser mas mi amigo ¡Pero ahora veo que pensar de esa manera fue muy tonto de mi parte!-le dije con un notorio sonrojo ¡Estábamos muy cerca! Y me costaba trabajo hablar de mis sentimientos hacia el.

**Pensamientos de Daisuke.**

¿Había escuchado bien? ¿En verdad el me quiere como yo lo quiero a el? ¿Todo este tiempo me ha querido? Nunca imagine que un chico como Takeru pudiera fijarse en alguien como yo ¡No es que quiera menospreciarme! Pero siempre me considere como poca cosa a su lado ¡No aguante las ganas y lo bese de nuevo! Este beso fue mas largo y calmado que el anterior ¡Sus besos eran suaves y calidos! No quería separarme de el ¡Pero empezaba a faltarme el aire!

-Daisuke… yo-dijo entre cortado. Sin embargo, yo no lo dejo continuar, ya que había unido sus labios con los míos en un nuevo beso.

-¡Por favor no digas nada! ¿Lo único que importa es que tú me quieres y que yo te quiero no? Bueno tal vez voy muy rápido ¡Sobre todo por lo que acaba de pasar! Pero no puedo seguir esperando más tiempo. Take ¿Quieres ser mi novio?-le pedí lo mas rápido que puse, acompañado de una sonrisa galante ¡Ni siquiera me dio tiempo de pensar en como se lo estaba pidiendo! Pero eso era lo mejor, si no quería que los nervios me traicionaran.

-bueno ¡No lo se! Es una pregunta muy repentina-me asuste al escucharlo hablar así-¡Tranquilo! Solo bromeaba-se escapo de sus labios una pequeña risa-¡Claro que quiero! De hecho siempre soñé con esto-me dijo mi querido rubio mientras yo le daba otro beso ¡No puedo dejar de hacerlo! No importa cuando lo medite ¡No puedo evitarlo! Por otro lado. Debo recuperar todo el tiempo que perdí, pensando que el no me correspondía.

**Pensamientos de Takeru.**

¡Soy tan feliz! No podría decir cuantas veces he soñado con este día ¡Para mi solo podía ser eso! ¿Cómo podía imaginarme que Dai sentía todas estas cosas por mí? ¡Que le importaba tanto! Que me diga que me quiere ¡Me hace sentir tan bien! Nos quedamos en ese lugar por varios minutos, entre besos. Sin embargo debíamos irnos ¡Era una vía publica y llamábamos demasiado la atención!

-¡Que mal!-dije algo triste ¡Todo es mi culpa!-si no fuera por mi lo que comprastes no se hubiera estropeado ¡Lo lamento mucho Dai!-le dije al moreno bajando mi cabeza en forma de reverencia. De pronto siento que pone un dedo sobre mi quijada, y lo utiliza para indicarme moviéndolo que suba mi rostro.

-¡Puede ser!-me dijo dedicándome una sonrisa-sin embargo ¿En estos momentos eso no tiene importancia no crees? ¿Qué es perder algo de comida si gracias a eso ahora te tengo a ti? Además Take. Si nos da hambre, solo tenemos que comprar más y ya-me dijo dedicándome una mirada algo extraña.

Por alguna razón empezaba a pensar mal de el. Aunque ¿Esa sonrisa? Y la forma en como me miraba ¡Siempre hace eso cuando tiene algo en mente que no me quiere decir! Mientras lo pensaba, golpee mi rostro con mi mano al recordar algo ¿Acaso podía ser mas tonto? Dai me miraba confundido y ladeando la cabeza ¿Cómo pude olvidarme de la sorpresa que le había preparado a Daisuke? Mis gestos, fueron confundiendo cada vez más al moreno ¡Tenia esa mirada que me decía que no entendía! Yo concluí que seria mejor así. Con esa idea en mi mente, le dije que continuáramos caminando hasta llegar a mi casa. Después de haber llegado, le dije al pelirrojo que me ayudara a ordenar la mesa ¡Tenia que admitir que todo lucia bien! Me sonroje levemente, al comparar todo esto con una cena romántica. El al notarlo el solo se rió descaradamente.

-¡Esta comida esta tan deliciosa!-exclamo Daisuke con una gran sonrisa en sus labios ¡Es normal! A Dai siempre le ha gustado la buena comida ¡Su sueño es trabajar en ese medio! De vez en cuando viene de sorpresa y me pide que le prepare alguna comida que quiera probar.

-¿Verdad que si?-le sonreí y le hable cariñosamente-es una receta de mi abuela ¡De niño me encantaba comer su comida! Siempre pensé que era la mejor. Solo que ahora no vive tan cerca de nosotros como antes ¡Me costo aprenderla de hecho!-le dije al chico de ojos café, mientras terminaba con su comida y me pedía que le sirviera mas.

**Pensamientos de Daisuke.**

Terminamos de comer. No esperaba menos de Take ¡La comida estaba deliciosa como siempre! Aunque ahora me tocaba a mí sorprenderlo. Le pedí que me acompañara hasta la sala, ahí nos sentamos en el sofá ¡El me miraba curioso! Mientras yo buscaba entre mis cosas el regalo que le había comprado.

-¿Qué es esto?-me pregunto Takeru mientras levantaba, movía y agitaba el regalo que le había comprado ¡Yo me le quede viendo unos momentos! Tenia que admitir que si no fuera por Ken, tal vez no lo hubiera podido comprarlo a tiempo.

-¡Es para ti!-le sonreí dulcemente-¡Es tu regalo Take! Me esforcé en comprarte algo que creí que podría gustarte. Claro que alguien me ayudo ¡Espero te guste de todas formas!-le dije al rubio con un pequeño sonrojo en mis mejillas ¿Qué mas podía decir? Intente ser lo mas espontáneo que pude y esto fue lo que resulto. Lo gracioso es que lo estuve practicando desde esta mañana.

Observe como el rubio habría el regalo lentamente ¡Era hasta desesperante verlo así y de cierta forma intuí que lo hacia con esa intención! Bueno, de todas formas nunca he sido muy paciente ¿Para que negarlo? Cuando termino dejo el envoltorio sobre el sofá, para sostener entre sus manos un Seraphimon de felpa ¡En el estaba grabado el emblema de la esperanza! Fue muy difícil conseguirlo ¡También me costo mucho dinero! Aunque sabia que ese podría ser el regalo perfecto ¡Sobre todo si tiene la virtud de Takeru grabada en el! Claro que lo que le regale incluye una nota ¡A mi no se me dan las dedicatorias! Es por eso que fue Ken el que la escribió.

-este… ¿Y que te parece? ¿Te gusto?-le pregunte aun sonrojado ¡Los nervios me consumían con el paso de los segundos! Debería practicar más seguido para no ponerme tan nervioso como lo estoy ahora ¡Aunque Take no me ayudaba al no darme una respuesta! Por favor di algo. Le pedí mentalmente.

-te seré sincero ¡No me gusta!-cuando escuche eso, sentí como si mi corazón se estrujara ¿Tanto esfuerzo para nada? Sin embargo. Noto que me mira de forma divertida-no me gusta. Las palabras adecuadas serian… ¡Me encanta! Es Seraphimon ¡La ultima evolución de patamon! Muchas gracias Dai-mi rubio de ojos azules me dio un abrazo repentino y efusivo, acompañado con un suave beso en mis mejillas.

-¡Me alegra que te guste! ¿Sabes? ¡Me costo mucho trabajo conseguirlo! Ken y yo tuvimos que recorrer todas las tiendas de la ciudad ¡Hubo un momento en que pensé que me mataría por eso!-exagere cuando recordaba la mirada que Ken tenia en ese momento-al final lo encontramos ¡El dueño de la tienda dice que son muy raros! Tanto así que solo le quedaba este-le dije al chico de piel clara mientras me relajaba y estiraba en el sofá.

-¿Eso quiero decir que Ken te ayudo? ¡Eso lo explica!-concluyo el rubio riendo de forma tímida-¡Se nota que es un buen amigo! Cuando lo vea le daré las gracias. Por cierto: ¡La nota esta muy bonita! Dai ¡Dame unos minutos! Ya regreso ¡Yo también tengo algo que darte!-me dijo el chico de ojos azules mientras se iba. Acomode mis brazos y mis pies sobre el sofá, mientras esperaba.

-¿Qué querrá darme?-me pregunte a mi mismo, mientas miraba hacia el techo-¿Acaso la cena no era su sorpresa?-mientras esperaba me quite la chamarra que traía y mis tenis. Cerré mis ojos, sonreí para después tomarme todo con más calma y relajarme.

**Pensamientos de Takeru.**

La cena solo era parte de la sorpresa que mama y Hikari me ayudaron a prepararle a Daisuke ¡Si lo pienso un poco es posible que Ken también sepa de esto! Me da un poco de vergüenza que tantas personas sepan sobre mis sentimientos ¡Mi hermano es otro de los que esta enterado! Después de tanto buscar al fin lo encuentro ¡Por un momento pensé que lo había perdido! Lo sacudí un poco y volví con Daisuke ¡Se lo di mientras ocultaba mis ojos con mi cabello rubio! El no lo pensó mucho y lo tomo ¡Destrozo todo el papel que lo envolvía! Al final vio aquellos googles que decidí regalarle.

-¡Ojala te gusten!-dije sonrojado y con dificultad-¡Los hice yo mismo! Use los viejos googles que te había regalado Tai como la base ¡Nunca he hecho algo así por lo cual no son muy buenos! Tampoco bonitos-titubeaba-¡Pero puse todo mi empeño en hacerlos! Pero comprenderé si no te gustan y no quieres usarlos. A decir verdad fue lo único que se me ocurrió regalarte ¡Se cuanto te gustan ese tipo de cosas! Así que…-soy interrumpido por el chico de piel bronceada y ojos marrones ¡Lo note alegre! Algo emocionado tal vez.

-¿Pero de que estas hablando?-me dijo Daisuke mientras veía mi regalo y ponía una media sonrisa ¡Parecía algo molesto por su tono de voz!-¡Me encantan! Claro que los usare. Como dijistes los otros ya no me sirven y estos me gustan mas ¡Sobre todo porque los hicistes tu! Gracias Take-me sonrió mientras me empuja y caía en el sofá con el, mientras me abrazaba con fuerza ¡Correspondí al abrazo! Pero con timidez.

**Pensamientos de Daisuke.**

Me separe de Takeru. Tomo los googles que me obsequio y me los pongo en mi cabeza ¡Ya era un experto en esto! Pensé divertido ¡Take me sonríe y yo le doy un beso! ¡Me encanta hacerlo! Como ya era muy tarde Take y yo nos cambiamos de ropa ¡Que bueno que traje ropa para dormir! Estaba emocionado. Esta no seria la primera vez que dormiríamos juntos ¡Pero si seria la primera vez que dormiríamos juntos como novios! Eso es lo interesante. Solo use un pantalón corto y decidí no usar camisa. A pesar de que había tomado un baño, aun tenia calor ¡Era extraño! Por otro lado me divertía al ver la expresión que había en la cara del rubio al verme sin camisa ¡Me fascinaba verlo sonrojado! Tal vez deba hacer esto mas seguido. Claro que por otra parte, Takeru usaba un suéter de mangas largas y un pantalón ligero como pijama-¿Por qué usas tanta ropa? ¿Te da vergüenza conmigo?-le pregunte con una sonrisa pervertida en mi rostro. El solo pasó de largo sin responderme.

-Buenas noches Dai!-me dijo mi amado rubio mientras me abrazaba y dormía en mi pecho ¡Ambos estábamos abrazados y bien abrigados! Aunque no necesitaba nada de eso ¡El era el calor que necesitaba! No se como puedo pensar de esta manera tan extraña ¡No puedo dejar de sonrojarme! Por suerte, gracias al color de mi piel, no se nota demasiado.

-¡Que tengas dulces sueños mi Takeru!-dije en tono romántico y con una amplia sonrisa. Era raro ¡Yo no soy así! Pero es su culpa ¡Siempre que algo tiene relación con el me comporto de esta forma! Bueno… no hay que darle importancia. Le doy un beso de buenas noches en su cabeza y acaricio su suave y hermoso cabello rubio ¡Aprovecho para abrazarlo con mas fuerza! Lo apego mas a mi cuerpo ¿Qué buscaba? ¡Quería sentir más el calor que emanaba de su cuerpo! Por unos momentos cierro mis ojos para sentirlo con más profundidad.

Podía sentir su calidez y escuchar su respiración pausadas veces. No puedo mentir ¡Aun no me acostumbro a lo que estoy viviendo en estos momentos! ¡Pero ya lo haré! Estoy seguro que si pudiera, no cambiaría nada de lo que me paso el día de hoy. Este ha sido el mejor día que hemos tenido desde que nos conocemos ¡El mejor aniversario junto a la persona que amo! Aunque se que ahora las cosas cambiaran ¡El ya no es mi mejor amigo y debo aprender a no verlo mas de esa manera! Supongo que nuestra celebración de todos los años cambiara un poco ¡Quiero estar así con el siempre o al menos mientras pueda! Tal vez pido mucho ¡Un día puedo hacer algo malo que acabe con todo esto! Pero luchare para que eso nunca pase ¡Tengo plena confianza en eso! ¡Prometo que cuidare a mi pequeño Takeru! Pasaba el tiempo y empezaba a dormirme ¡Cerré mis ojos lentamente! Contemplaba su hermoso rostro y su sedoso cabello rubio ¡No deje de sonreír ni un solo segundo! De hecho creo que me dormí con esa imagen en mi mente ¡Desde ahora somos mas que amigos! Pero este no es el final ¡Algo me lo dice! De hecho ¡Esto apenas es el inicio de mi historia con el!

_**Fin.**_

* * *

Bueno espero les aya gustado. Cuídense.


End file.
